popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Meteor
- Peace= - Ec▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = The topic in the galaxy!? An individualistic guitarist who came from a marching band☆ |birthplace = Swift-tuttle comet |birthdate = June 29th |gender = Male |race = Alien |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Making a new guitar! Of course I performed☆ |relative = Unknown |like = Rhythmic guitar tech like a meteor! |dislike = Failing on the guitar.... But I won't! |appearance1 = pop'n music éclale |appearance2 = Pop'n Music peace |theme = MADSPEED狂信道 Mirage Age |designer = 城屋, remake by ちっひ }} Meteor is one of the characters from Pop'n Music éclale, and one of the three winner characters from the BEMANI×pixiv Illustration Design contest. Personality 銀河で話題！？のマーチングバンド出身の個性派ギタリスト☆ 派手好きでスピード狂な変わり者だけど、ギターテクはかなりのものなんだって！ A subject in the Milky Way!? A unique type of guitarist from the marching band origin☆ He is an oddball who is an extravagantly speed; however, his guitar technology is considerably useful! Meteor is described as being somewhat strange, and served as a part of his marching band's color guard. After seeing a high speed guitar performance, he was inspired to learn it as well. Since then he's always learning new techniques and has improved quite a bit from practice, but due to his fascination with speed and appearing flashy, his technique is said to be a little violent. Character Information Meteor-kun, Castle Shop and award congratulations! A runaway Meteor is A border's and was the adoption of the opinion that fits. It was called the "marching" from information published by design is marching Meteor cum very much and was awarded the Castle Shop the competing rate is higher among care charming, think it was right to decorate the preliminaries in the struggle of ideas, first prize design. You can add any idea to speedy as marching and the universe is listening to a song, while raising my image and I was waiting for the pieces of the song MADSPEED because of a frame game where I thought of the demo. Meteor-kun was instrumental is combining guitar musical instruments that produce the best climax of the song breathe fire rockets was staging a mad sense of speed. Eyes are very unique! Stuffed with a lot of surprises and charms the Pop'n Music, thank you very much! With feeling of celebration, I see plenty of facial expressions in anime illustrations as MAL textures of hair, and the hair glitter I hope to have that glitter's on Earth no matter. Pop'n Music universe characters have much has me rushed into the celebration, so take a look please! I think is not unlike hiring illustrations appear intact, so get in shape through the hands, such as animated illustrations of staff 100% as you may imagine, but on the other hand and touched a lot of people the multi-faceted and brings out the charm of the unexpected. Hope all the staff hope long-standing users involved a lot of staff to their character's Pop'n Music goodness, was born in the Feed was Mashi Ridashi. How was the Castle Shop? Short or go in the Pan? We received submissions on A frame, everyone works get different songs I was 20 but also results changed would be a fantastic idea and Pop'n Music love is a lot. Thank you very much. (Recently little boobs and was released, but rare in the Pop'n Music card character offering 3 people are coming! Please enjoy to-) Appearance MADSPEED狂信道 Meteor is a tall man with white skin and blue eyes with four-pointed star irises on each of them. He also has yellow hair with his long, right bang combed into a thick curve with four jewels: the colors of red, blue, orange and green. His main attire is a black, marching band-inspired costume, along with matching boots with platinum, yellow accents and white finger-cut gloves. His cap has a blue Pop-kun emblem on the center with white and blue transparent strands. He wields a rocket-inspired guitar, printing the word "MAD" on the right wing. On the back of his cape is a gradient of blue, purple and red with stars, depicting the space background. Meteor's 2P gives him silvery gray hair, and his entire outfit a set of blues: a gradient of cyan, light blue, and orchid, yellow accents on a few parts, a silver star, and platinum blue around. Mirage Age Meteor's appearance in this theme as as the same as his previous theme. He was given a new artwork whose features were petite compared to his previous theme. He also had a similar guitar which is smaller in size. Trivia *Different from Meteor's final design, his original art appearance has extra Pop-kun emblems on each boot. *His in-game sprite lacks his Pop-kun emblem from his cap, unlike his portrait. *Happpy, F-Train, Sergei, Parabo and Walker make cameos on Meteor's FEVER! Win animation, while Kika, Mimi and Nyami appear in his Lose animation beside him. *He is based on the French writer Antoine de Saint Exupéry ,who wrote "The Little Prince") who discovered the meteor. *His signature is "☆ミ" Gallery metneu.gif|Neutral metgood.gif|Good Metgreat.gif|Great Metfever.gif|FEVER! metmiss.gif|Miss metWin.gif|Win metwin.gif|FEVER! Win metlose.gif|Lose metneu2.gif|2P Neutral Profile 57563873_p0_master1200.jpg Screenshot_20181021_125720.png|He in Pop'n Music peace cha_main_meteor_01.png Meteor ecale 2P.jpg|Meteor's 2P palette Screenshots pixiv_award_0601_a.jpg|From the Pop'n Music Eclale Website. Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music peace Category:BEMANI×pixiv Illustration Contest